


An Uncharacteristically Strong Trust

by moboe



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Memories, This was the first ficlet I'd ever written, sigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moboe/pseuds/moboe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor didn't like it when Rose wandered off when they travelled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Uncharacteristically Strong Trust

The Doctor didn't like it when Rose wandered off when they travelled. He knew it was something almost unavoidable, but he still wasn't used to it. Of course, he never actually expected a companion to stay in the TARDIS when told to do so, but for some reason he had an uncharacteristically strong trust in Rose Tyler.

And it worried him to no end. He was positive she was going to wander off one day, and she was going to get herself into too large an amount of trouble for the Doctor to get her out of. (But, even as he thought this, he knew that no amount of trouble would keep him from trying until he couldn't try anymore.) Or, worse, Rose was just going to get lost, and the Doctor wouldn't be able to find her. He would assume the worst, and leave her on some unknown planet in the distant future, and she would have no idea what to do. (But, even as he thought this, he knew he would search for her day and night until he found her, no matter how vast planet or how different the time. No matter how many predicaments she could've gotten herself in, he would never stop searching.)

But, this, of course, did not stall his worry any. The Doctor assumed that it stalled Rose's, though, because no mater how many adventures he took her on our how many times he pleaded, “Just stay here,” she never did. And every time she didn't, the Doctor found her. And every time, everything was fine.

That did not make the Doctor any less uneasy. Because he knew eventually there would be the one time when everything was not fine. And he was afraid that Rose would never forgive him for it.

Some might say that the easy solution to this problem would be for the Doctor to not leave Rose behind anymore. But one several occasions this had been proven a faulty solution when the Doctor himself was in a near-death situation and it was Rose who saved the day. He knew that, had he allowed her to tag along, she would've been in the same near-death situation and would not have been available for day-saving.

And as uneasy as leaving Rose in the TARDIS and having faith she would stay there (even though he really had no faith in that at all) made him, it also gave him hope that she would be there to help him. That while he didn't have faith in her obedience, he _did_ have faith in her ability to save him. In more ways than one.

It turned out, in the end, that the uncharacteristically strong trust in Rose Tyler was not because he thought she would listen, but instead because he knew she wouldn't. And although he would never get the chance to say it out loud, this is what made the Doctor love her.


End file.
